Ridley Landon
Name: Ridley Landon Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Anime/manga, video games, the internet, listening to music, playing sports, some martial arts, and exploration. Appearance: Ridley is 5'4 at 125 lbs. He has thick, brown, ear-length, curly hair that he never brushes, which frames his face and covers his forehead. It is always going all over the place, especially on a windy day. His face is rather soft, without very many sharp edges anywhere, and is generally thought to be younger than he actually is when he bothers to shave. Shaving is somewhat of an ordeal for him, since he often has a few spots of acne around his cheeks, chin, and neck, which are all places where his facial hair grows. He has a wide smile that many seem to enjoy, but he might come off as being arrogant even when he isn't trying to be. His eyes are a nice blue color, and he has dark bags under his eyes from much late-night web surfing, which in turn are more or less hidden by a pair of sturdy rectangle-frame glasses. He can raise each of his eyebrows individually. You wouldn't think him to be very strong just by looking at him, though he isn't overweight nor is he scrawny. His hands and wrists are small and thin, and he often says that he has "girl hands." He often wears cargo pants and a t-shirt along with a tattered brown jacket that he has had for years. Biography: Ridley grew up with a nice Christian family with an older brother. His mother shunned all forms of violence, and didn't even let them watch the animated Batman cartoons that everyone in school always seemed to talk about. Not until he became a teenager, at least. He was considered to be the perfect student in elementary school, and was picked on constantly by other kids in his grade. His older brother couldn't be there to help because of their age difference putting them in different schools. If Ridley was in elementary school, his brother was in middle school. Once Ridley reached middle school, his brother had moved on to high school, and so on. Ridley's parents weren't much help in the matter of bullying early in his life, and simply told him, "Violence is never the answer. Just walk away." The bullies would always follow him. Throughout his life, his house has been vandalized, he had been beaten up twice, been blamed for things that he didn't do, and had someone threaten to rape the girl he was dating at the time. Despite being picked on so much, Ridley had been in sports outside of school all his life. When he was three, he began to play soccer, and did so until he was ten, with his father as the coach training him personally. Ridley never got very good at the game, though, since he would always tire quickly. When he was eleven, he began a two-year long career of basketball. He played on a champion team in the second year. He only scored four points in the entire season, but was praised for his teamwork. By the time he turned thirteen, his parents had become much more lenient towards violence due to him growing older and becoming more mature. They had also realized that he was really getting hurt by the bullies at school and suggested that he begin taking Tae Kwon Do at a local studio for self-defense. He continued for four years. He was about to start the six-month training period in preparation for his Black Belt test when he had to quit for school-related reasons. Despite the studio's teachings being very Americanized and toned down, he managed to win two fights during high school. He never had to fight the bullies off again, but he still gets picked on and isn't in nearly as good shape as he was in while training. He considers himself a defensive fighter. He currently has no more confidence in his kicks due to having been out of practice for so long, and focuses on the self-defense aspects that the studio taught him. Finally, he played a season of badminton for the school his Junior year. His coach had praised him for his effort and was the second person in his life to mark him as a good athlete, the first one being the Master at the Tae Kwon Do studio. These days, he likes to simply walk around town and explore new areas. Climbing over things and taking hikes up hills are some of his true joys outside of his interests. One summer, when he and his family went to the Hawaiian Islands, he beat everyone to the top of a "strenuous" ranked trail with energy to spare, and even managed to race a thirty-something year-old stranger down the mountain and win with a smile on his face, though completely tapped of energy. Ridley is the guy that everyone seems to know of, but very few seem to know well. This is probably due to him being an avid anime fan and gamer, always talking about his interests with his friends. He began to play video games when he was three years old, when his father let him sit on his lap at the keyboard and press the fire button every time something got in their way. He cannot think of a time in his life when video games weren't fun. Anime and manga came much later, around middle school, and he has since gone to conventions and spent upwards of a thousand dollars on merchandise by way of allowance from his parents. They told him to spend the money how he saw fit, but due to the explicit nature of anime, his mother didn't approve of much of what he bought. He often had to lie to her to get out of the house and buy what he wanted. At school, anyone who didn't watch anime or play games with the same enthusiasm and him thought of him as incredibly strange, but he took it in stride and paid those people no mind. They saw video games and anime as simple pop culture, but he saw them as an art form. He wasn't good at the usual social interactions with anyone but his close friends because of this, though, usually saying stupid things and cracking jokes that only he and his friends would understand. In class, he always tries to work with other people. He doesn't see working on class work as a social process, so he can deal with the other students in this kind of situation. There are, however, many people who simply get on his nerves. More specifically, anyone who reminds him of the bullies from his past. Thanks to his many interests, however, his grades have gone down considerably when compared to his childhood. As of his Senior year in high school, he still does no know what to do with his life. Listening to many different kinds of music became a big part of his life once he bought his first ipod when he turned fourteen. He can often be found listening to it and singing to the lyrics, unless it's in another language, to which he simply hums. In actuality, he has a half-decent singing voice thanks to his mother putting him in the children's choir at church for four years of his life. He has since quit the choir, as well as going to church, and has declared himself an atheist, much to his mother's frustration. Thanks to the many trials the bullies had put him through, he has gained a keen insight on certain people, though he still has trouble discerning when someone is lying and when they're not. He wants to trust everyone, but he, himself lies so much to his parents that he knows how easy it is to do so. Advantages: Ridley has a calculating and level head and an above-average intelligence, and is usually one of the calmer people in the crowd when it comes to conflict. He knows that he isn't proficient with anything but his fists anymore due to being out of practice, and mainly uses self-defense moves. His light weight makes him quick in close quarters. In addition, his athletic history has left him with a good set of running legs and a hiking instinct that lets him traverse almost any terrain. Thanks to his interest in tactical video games, he can usually keep track of what's going on and think quickly a given situation. Disadvantages: He cannot deal with tragedy, and will most definitely start crying if anyone he knows dies, to the point that he cannot concentrate on what he's supposed to be doing. Despite his kindness, he has many suppressed feelings of anger and rage towards many people at his school for various reasons, which bars him from many useful alliances. Despite this anger, however, he knows that he really doesn't want to hurt anyone because he is afraid of the consequences of his actions, so the best he can do is fend someone off. His body is not built for strenuous activity, and thus has limited stamina when he isn't having fun with what he's doing. Designated Number: Male student no. 094 --- Designated Weapon: Beretta 92FS (9mm) clips (15 round capacity) Conclusion: Here's a student who's been pushed around his whole life. Now he's got a gun and free reign to deal out a little bit of justice to the old high school bullies. This, folks, is a recipe for entertainment. Let's just hope nothing like morals gets in the way. If he tries, B094 should be able to put on quite the show. The above biography is as written by KingKamor. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: KingKamor Kills: None Killed By: Liam Brooks Collected Weapons: Beretta 92FS (9mm) clips (15 round capacity) (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Rena Peters, Raine Schwarz Enemies: Liam Brooks Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Do you have any GODLY idea who you're fucking with?" - An intimidating line delivered after Ridley beat on Liam Brooks several times, just before Liam shoots him. Other/Trivia *The character's personality and appearance were based off of KingKamor himself, while the name was based off of one of his common character names that he gives to characters in video games. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ridley, in chronological order The Past: *Jogging *Two Heads Are Better Than Three Pre-game: *Modelling *Expectations *Shy First Steps *Mix and Matching *Earn your Self Confidence *Let the Dance Begin! *Reflections V4 *the start of something truly absurd *Run From Your Troubles *Accidental Acrophobia *Watch Your Step *It Knows Nothing Of Whim *Bloodgarden Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ridley Landon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Ridley and Raine are nearly impossible to discuss separately, because their story was connected nearly from the start. They had a good romance, if at times to the detriment of any other plotline. Ridley, I think, had a bit more going for him in the end. He was tougher, more capable of taking care of himself, and did more on the island. He came off as someone trying to be heroic, but it was just more than he could handle. Interestingly, and particularly notably, unlike so many SOTF hero sorts, he didn't really accomplish anything. He died having failed, and not even in a particularly impactful fashion. I actually think that's pretty cool. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students